


How far we've come

by Faiktra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Stargazing, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is trying to atone for leaving Castiel alone after the Great Angel War. Stars, brotherly love and sly Winchesters are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How far we've come

   The roof was one of Gabriel's favorite places in their new house. Yes a house. So domestic he knows. Yet Gabe was proud of the simple house he and Cas had helped the Winchester brothers build. There was something beautifully stable at having a consistent place to come back to at the end of every day where your siblings didn't want to stab you through the chest.

   But he was getting off track. The roof. That glorious roof with chairs and blankets and a telescope, not that they really needed it. It was just nice to have extra shit lying around. He and Castiel would often go up to the roof and just watch the humans on the streets below, snuggled together with Cas's head tucked on his shoulder. Gabriel liked how Castiel always deferred to angel social status and curled around his brother even though his vessel was far bigger then Gabriel's. 

  Then at night, when the stars were shining brightly in the dark sky, Dean and Sam would join them up on the roof and stargaze at the constellations that the angels knew by heart. 

  Gabriel ran his fingers through the wild mess of dark hair leaning on his shoulder. "Hey Pigeon? Do you remember when we used to sit on the clouds and watch the stars form?" He asked, shifting so he could see his little brothers face. Blue eyes found his in the darkness. "Of course Gabriel." 

   The Winchester brothers looked up from where they were splayed on each other, Dean's head pillowed on Sam's muscular stomach. "You guys really watched that?" Sam questioned in awe. Gabriel scoffed, stretching his hand down to tickle Sam's chin. "What part of millions of years old did you not get Samoose?" 

  Gabriel gazed up at the stars lost in thought. Sudden guilt filled his chest and he sat up quickly to stare down at Castiel. "Hey.. Pigeon?" His little brother opened his eyes slowly to blink at Gabriel. "Yes brother?" Gabriel hesitated, not wanting to bring up the dark subject. But the feeling bubbled up inside him and he finally blurted out, "Do you blame me for leaving you alone in Heaven?" 

  Cas looked utterly shocked and just sat there staring at Gabriel until Gabe looked away, blushing. He felt a hand on his chin, turning his face back to Cas's intense gaze. "Even if there was a time, I have long since forgiven you. I have loved you since we first met when you made me laugh. There is absolutely nothing you could do Gabriel that would make me love you any less." Cas smoothed his hand down Gabe's cheek before pressing a soft kiss in the spot his hand had trailed through. 

   "Oh Pigeon.. Little one..." Gabriel's words stuck to his throat and he found he didn't have a witty retort at the ready for the adoration radiating off of his brother. He yanked Cas into his chest and buried his nose against his brothers hair, shaking from everything that had just happened. Suddenly all the little anxieties, the panic attacks, the worrying; it meant nothing. Because Castiel loved him. After all of their shit; Gabriel was still loved. 

   "Ew gross. I feel like I just watched a Rom-Com or something." Dean whined from on top of Sam, who whacked him in the shoulder. "Dude let them have their Jane Austen moment. It's very sweet." Sam grinned at the pile of angels on the couch, before detaching himself from Dean and joining in on the lovefest. "I love you guys too." Sam whispered as he was accepted into the warmth. 

  Dean groaned dramatically and pulled himself off the ground to go stand in front of the couch holding his lovers. "There is no way I'm fitting in there so oh well guess I will go get some--" he trailed off as three supreme bitch faces were leveled at him. With a snap of Gabriel's fingers the couch was long enough to fit them all. "Get in here Winchester." The archangel commanded and Dean happily obliged. Not that he would tell anyone that. Arms and legs wrapped around him as Dean relaxed into the warm bodies. "Yes yes we love each other very much. Can we have sex now so I can regain my masculinity?" 

"Hmm no I want to stay here all night and braid Samsquatch's hair and tell secrets." Gabriel snarked, flicking Dean in the nose. "Hells yeah, let's go have some nice foursome sexy times." Both older brothers got up from the pile and started towards the stairs. Sam sighed, watching them go. He looked over at Castiel who shrugged. "Is it too much to ask that we express emotions every once in a while?" The other angel rose from the couch gracefully and turned back to Sam. "Evidently. But you know if we leave them down there alone they will probably kill each other. " 

Sam smiled at the mischief dancing in the blue eyes. "Duty calls then?" The younger Winchester stood up and drew the angel to him. "It would appear so Samuel." Cas purred, stretching up on his tip-toes to kiss Sam. The human took the hand offered to him and lead Cas inside to properly.. Control.. Their brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lady who is my very own darling panda. Thanks doll for making being sick not so suckish.


End file.
